


morning in bed

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HQ Thirstmas 2020, HQ Thirstmas Week, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime is whipped, Long-Haired Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Softcore Porn, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, no beta we just die, too much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: It could be considered a crime how Sugawara looked so pretty even asleep - especially asleep, face down and pillow marks in his cheeks.And this man was all his, surprisingly so.| HQ Thirstmas day 7: body worship
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	morning in bed

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so there may be some mistakes~
> 
> for brenda <3 inspired by my own headcanon

It’s been a while since Iwaizumi last felt so relaxed and well rested. It was an early Sunday morning in their first holiday free of any schedule since so long, it was almost a dream come true. He lay there in silence, letting the soft morning sun bath him with its light before opening his eyes slowly with a yawn, turning to his side to watch his lover sleep.

It could be considered a crime how Sugawara looked so pretty even asleep -  _ especially  _ asleep, face down and pillow marks in his cheeks. He looked almost ethereal, long silver hair in a loose braid that Iaizumi did for him the night before, some strands escaping the restraints after a night of turning in bed while sleeping, shoulders uncovered and naked, pale skin glowing in the sunlight. If his ears had pointing edges he could easily be an elf from Tolkien’s tales.

And this man was all his, surprisingly so.

He would never forget the day he received a confession from Sugawara, so many years ago when they were still teenagers playing volleyball in school, he felt so happy at that moment he almost forgot to answer, leaving the silver crow anxious. Of course he accepted, he was very much in love with him for a while already, but never thought he would be loved back.

Years later, from high school to long distance while in college together with a brief break-up to now, here they were, living together and waking up side by side.

Sugawara wakes up slowly, nose scrunching up and mouth opening with a big yawn. It was cute, too cute to be true. He opened his eyes and closed again with a sigh, before opening once more and looking at Iwaizumi with a smile so soft, with so much love, trust and everything good, before closing his eyes a second time with a pleased sigh. And Iwaizumi kept watching, taking everything in and engraving it on his heart, and daring to touch that magical being in front of him, the back of his fingers caressing his love’s face softly.

“Good morning.” Sugawara said, turning a little to catch his hand and kissing it.

“Morning.” Iwaizumi smiled back.

“Where’s my morning kiss~?” he whined softly, making the other chuckle.

“You’re so spoiled.”

And he kissed him, soft and lovingly, like that morning. Lips caressing each other with no rush.

“You spoiled me with your love.” Sugawara said as soon as they parted.

“I did.” he chuckled again.

“I wanna have sex now.”

Iwaizumi laughed loudly, putting one of his hands in front of his face. This is so Sugawara he isn’t even surprised - these random comments that tell him what the other is thinking in blunt words without any filter. It’s funny to hear it sometimes, and other times it made him embarrassed enough to blush.

“What if I’m hungry?”

“Well that’s too bad.” he pouted “We could have breakfast in bed. And then sex.”

“I’m not having sex with a full stomach.”

“Weak.” Sugawara snorted, smiling sweetly when his boyfriend looked at him with an offended expression.

They stared at each other in silence, eyes intense and starting a battle that already had a winner - it was few the times Iwaizumi had the guts to say no to Sugawara.

Sugawara moved closer little by little, giving him time to run if he wanted to, time to turn away and say no for now, but Iwaizumi only closed his eyes, lips twitching at the edges to hold his silly happy smile. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it’s just that it’s what they like to do, it’s how their relationship started - bickering until one of them kissed the other, like that first time on the train station.

They kissed slowly, lazily, letting their lips feel each moviment. And then, Sugawara smiled, giggling softly, before biting the other’s lower lip so he could open his mouth, giving passage to his tongue. Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, getting even closer and holding his boyfriend’s face between his hands, heart beating faster inside his chest.

Oh gods, how he loves this man. Loves so much he doesn’t even know how to put into coherent words.

Parting, Iwaizumi started to distribute kisses all over the other’s face, making him laugh and laughing together with him. He continued to distribute kisses, going down to his throat, shoulders, arms, his soft chest and belly - Iwaizumi kissed it all, pouring all his love in this gesture.

Sugawara’s heart was warm and full, it wanted to burst out of his chest. He felt so loved, so happy.

Iwaizumi stopped when he reached his lover’s purple sweatpants (he has such a weird taste for almost anything, it was the most endearing thing about him), pulling down slowly and taking it off with a small smirk, the other man looking at him with hot attentive eyes, his own smirk hiding behind his pale hand, throwing the pants on the ground beside the bed. There was no underwear, as always - if he could, Sugawara would sleep naked for Iwaizumi’s despair.

He kissed his legs slowly, one at a time, going from near Sugawara’s crotch to his toe tip, chuckling a little when he felt him tremble under his ministrations, seeing his groin twitch.

“Feeling good?” he said, lips brushing against the pale skin.

“Yeah.” Sugawara nodded, smile growing.

Ah, Iwaizumi loves him so, so much. He wants this every morning every day until his last breath.

He kissed his knee side, closing his eyes and just feeling, before opening his eyes again, determined “Marry me.”

Sugawara felt like his breath was stolen, eyes suddenly full of tears, head nodding before he could even  _ think _ . He got up quickly, pulling Iwaizumi against him and kissing with a lot more passion than just a moment before. Words failed him, but he knew his boyfriend, his  _ fiancée _ , could feel what he meant, could feel his love for him - the same way he could feel his love through his soft kisses on his body.

“I love you.” he whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips.

“I love you.” it was whispered back.

Iwaizumi’s pajamas were soon on the bedroom’s floor, the man snorting loudly with his fiancée’s eagerness. Sugawara decided to do what the other did to him just before the proposal - kissing all over his body, sharing his love through this act and thoroughly worshipping him like the man was a god (in Iwaizumi’s case, he worshipped Sugawara like the elf he thought he was).

It was relaxing and exciting at the same time, being the center of attention, the one being spoiled, but Iwaizmu couldn’t help feel slightly impatient with this -  _ he _ wanted to be the one doing all the work, not the one just lying there and feeling everything, even if it was really good.

“Oh God…” he let escape as he felt Sugawara’s lips on his already half-hard penis.

Ah, damn. Who was he kidding? He loved when his other half acted like this. He hated to admit out loud, though, that he liked to be spoiled once in a while by one of the people he trusts the most, the one he loves the most (after his mom). To feel this loved is so exciting, so thrilling - mind-blowing, even.

Sugawara kissed his way up, going from his hard and hot member to his six-pack, not feeling ashamed to lick every corner of the sweaty skin, the muscle twitching under him and making him smirk with satisfaction. To have this much power over this body is making him feel too many things at the same time, it’s exhilarating. His tongue caressed the niples on his way, Iwaizumi whimpering ever so softly with it, his lips leaving a mark on the junction between his shoulder and neck, biting over the hickey just before licking it and kissing up to his jaw.

“Koushi…”

Fingers ran through silver hair, holding the strands with force as the man lying there held himself, making the one kissing him groan in delight. Their lips finally meeting in a fervent kiss, their excitement boiling inside their bodies, the skin to skin contact making everything more intense. Sugawara kissed Iwaizumi’s ear softly, rubbing his nose against it before whispering.

“Lube.” Iwaizumi let out a chuckle, taking a hand to his face and turning away from his fiancée “Stop laughing.” Sugawara said while slapping his arm with more force than it was supposed to “Your arm is longer than mine, bring me the lube.”

“Why you like to kill the mood so much?” he kept snickering, opening the bedside table’s drawer to take everything they needed for now.

“You’re the one who laughs when I try to say sexy things.”

“Once you whispered that you wanted to take a dump when we were supposed to be having sex, you know.” he shook his head as he poured lube on his fingers and nudged the other to lay down.

“Well… I don’t like to lie.” Sugawara shrugged, making himself comfortable on the bed and taking his phone “Should I message Oikawa telling him the news? Oh, and Daichi and Asahi too~”

“Not now, please, you know they’re going to call you as soon as they read and we’ll be in the middle of things.” he sighed, massaging the entrance softly and waiting for the other’s hum to continue.

“Sure.” he shrugged again “Actually…” he opened his legs a bit more with a soft moan when Iwaizumi put another finger “Why don’t we go out to buy rings later? Then I can post a picture of it and we just wait for the calls to come.”

“You’re so sneaky.” he rolled his eyes with a smile “Pass the condom.”

“And that’s why you lo~ve me.” he smiled, throwing the condom on his fiancées face with a loud snort and then a moan “Ah, shit, you’re so good at this.”

“Everything to please you.” he winked.

“Cheeky.”

“You love.”

“Very much.” he nodded “Now, come here.”

“Don’t be so vulgar.”

They laughed together, Iwaizumi positioning himself to enter Sugawara ever so slowly as he kissed the other’s fingers. He would look deeper into his eyes, but the closed by pure pleasure eyelids didn’t let him - although it did made him feel even more turned on. He stopped his hips with a pant, caressing Sugawara’s face with one hand while using the other to hold his hand strongly. The strained smile and the heat in his eyes as he laid there, braid tossed to the side and the sunlight catching one of his eyes and turning into a clearer color, made him look ethereal once again.

“Marry me.”

He laughed “I already said yes.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and nodded “You did.” before starting to move his hips slowly.

“Hmm… Soft sex today, then?” he moaned, throwing his head back, fingers clenching around Iwaizumi’s.

“Of course, let me worship you.”

“You’re always worshipping me, Hajime.”

“You deserve.” it was said as his movements gained a bit more of speed.

Moans and the sounds of skin hitting skin, of bodies moving together in tune with each other, of pleasure being shared in equal parts - the language of love and passion was easily heard through the door, and so much loud inside that bedroom, but they didn’t care about it, the only thing they cared was the man in front of themselves, each other. Nothing and no one was more important than him, this man, this love, this moment… All of this.

They would be happy if the time stopped.

Sugawara moaned a little more loudly than before, fingers clenching tight against the bedsheets, Iwaizumi kissing all over his body as his hips never stopped moving, one of his hands moving around his fiancées leaking member, both chasing the ultimate pleasure they could share. They kissed hard, bodies losing a bit of the rhythm as the climax got closer and closer.

“Hajime.” he called over and over, almost like a prayer, hands releasing the bedsheet to hold his lover’s face, breathing against him and sharing sloppy kisses as his body trembled and shaked.

With a long and husky moan, Iwaizumi buried his face against Sugawara’s shoulder as his own body shook almost violently with pleasure. After a silent moment, they turned to each other, smiling and kissing again, before sighing tiredly and lying side by side on the bed, the condom discarded already.

“I’m hungry now.” Sugawara mumbled and nudged the other “Go make us breakfast.”

“Why me?”

“Because I need a bath, idiot.” he chuckled, pinching his nose rather roughly.

“I get it, I get it. Geez.” rolled his eyes, rubbing his aching nose “Then we’ll go out to eat and buy rings.”

“Hmm, I like this idea.” he nodded with a big, bright, almost innocent smile “Let’s terrorize the shopkeepers! And traumatize the kids with a kiss.”

Iwaizumi laughed loudly “You’re so weird and I love you so much.”

“Good, now get up and carry me to the bath, I feel lazy.” his pout was too adorable to say no.

But, really, when did Iwaizumi ever say no to him?

(oh, yes, that one time Sugawara said he wanted to have sex on the airplane… But that’s a story for another time)


End file.
